This section provides background information related to the present disclosure and is not necessarily prior art.
Vehicle seats typically include a head restraint (commonly known as a headrest) that is designed to limit movement of an occupant's head during a rear collision event. Such head restraints can also provide support for the occupant's head to reduce fatigue during long durations in the vehicle, or when the occupant desires to rest while sitting in the seat. Head restraints are typically adjustable up or down between a plurality of fixed positions to accommodate occupants of varying heights. However, the head restraints typically have a fixed shape that some occupants can find to be uncomfortable or less desirable during certain driving or resting conditions. As a result, some occupants resort to moving the head restraint to positions that are less optimal for rear collisions.